


Under Starless Skies We Are Lost

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Conversations, First Time, Intimacy, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-sparring Sex, Questions, Season 4 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint finds Silver on the beach after one of their training sessions.





	Under Starless Skies We Are Lost

Flint sits on the bluff and then, because it’s growing later and because he’s weary, he follows the hidden path in the tall grass down to the small beach.

He pauses at the sight of the man standing in the shallows. It’s Silver, in the sea up to his mid-thighs.

He’s also naked.

Flint stands there hesitant on the beach. “What are you doing?” He asks, when he means ‘why are you naked?’ But he can’t speak those words to Silver. Not after he’d asked about his past again and once again Silver had deflected and passed off that childhood tale.

He can’t ask anything right now. He wants Silver to tell him willingly or not at all.

Silver half shrugs, without looking over his shoulder at him. “I should have thought that was obvious.” He calls back. His hair is loose, falling over his shoulder, hiding his face as he gazes out at the sea.

“Doesn’t the salt bother your leg?” Flint asks next instead of ‘Why won’t you look at me?’ He can’t ask that either.

Silver shrugs again. He turns then and Flint finds himself sinking down on the sand beside the blanket where Silver had discarded his clothes, by sheer instinct. His legs can’t hold him as he gazes at Silver.

Silver’s shoulders slump slightly as he comes towards him through the water, wearing only his leg harness. Flint watches him silently, devouring the sight of Silver’s body in the fading sunlight.

“Is that what you’ve been doing after our training sessions?” Flint asks as he comes out of the sea instead of ‘I want to touch you, can I touch you?’

He’s wanted to touch Silver for a long time now. He doesn’t remember when he first started wanting it. When Silver first offered him that blindingly cheeky grin? When he’d told Flint he’d pulled him from the waves? When Silver had brought him back from the cliff’s edge in the cage and gave him renewed purpose? It doesn’t matter; what only matters is he wants it, wants Silver.

Silver walks over to where he is with steady unwavering steps. He stops in front of Flint, just gazing at him.

“Some days.” Silver answers belatedly. “Some days no.”

Flint gazes back at him, taking in the full sight of him. The small perfect tips of Silver’s nipples that cry out to be under his mouth, the muscled span of his chest that needs Flint's hands upon it, the dark curly hair at his groin, and the length of his cock between his legs, all of these aspects of him need Flint's attention. Flint cocks his head slightly, letting his gaze carry downwards to Silver’s thighs and the leg, and the way Silver had simply removed it for him. There is no pride between them now.

“Stop getting sand on my blanket.” Silver says. He nods at Flint who shifts sideways and Silver sinks down beside him.

He’s just sitting there naked and Flint finds his breath has been stolen by the proximity of Silver's wet form. He wants to press his fingerprints into every inch of Silver’s skin and trace his tongue over the curve of his hips and his nipples and his ears, licking the seawater from Silver's skin.

He thinks of his fingers on Silver, tangling through his hair, tugging it back as he kisses the swell of Silver’s throat, all the way up to his mouth. Letting Silver suck on his fingers, until they’re well-coated with spit. Sinking those fingers into Silver, fucking into him with them, thrusting into the warm expanse of Silver’s body, stretching him until…

“Where the fuck are you?” Silver asks and Flint blinks, aware that it’s not the first time Silver’s asked this. His words are amused and affectionate.

This gives Flint pause.

He turns his head to look at Silver, who’s looking at him.

“Ask me.” Silver asks, his eyes on Flint’s face like he knows what he’s thinking of. His thighs tremble a little as Flint’s gaze drifts downward again and then up to search his face.

“What do you want me to ask you?” Flint asks in return. He doesn’t want to take the wrong path here; he wants what Silver’s willing to offer, nothing else.

“Ask.” Silver says again, his voice more insistent.

“Can I kiss you?” Flint breathes roughly, unable to temper the words into the softness they deserve, that Silver deserves.  

Silver smiles. He leans in, mouth ready for Flint’s. Flint's hand falls upon his thigh, sliding along the inside, feeling the last breaths of sunlight on Silver’s damp skin, the heat of his cock burning his fingertips as Silver’s thighs fall open to him.

Flint curls his other hand around the back of Silver’s neck, lost in how good it feels, how Silver’s body reacts to his, the feel of his skin under his fingertips.

Silver sighs contentedly into his mouth, hands reaching up to grasp at Flint’s shirt. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that?”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to?” Flint licks at his lips, tasting Silver’s laughter. He rests his palm atop Silver’s cock, just feeling him.

Silver spreads his thighs a little wider, clearly waiting for more so Flint presses another kiss into the corner of his mouth, where all kisses should be saved and kept safe, and eases down between his legs.

Silver winces slightly as he brushes the harness and Flint touches it.

“Can I take this off?”

Silver’s shoulders hunch slightly and then he acquiesces with a sigh. “Yes.”

He watches Flint do so with with half-lidded eyes, saying nothing. Flint’s fingers are gentle on the strap, removing it and setting it aside.

Then upon impulse, Flint drops a kiss to the stump and feels Silver’s shudder vibrate through his body. He looks up, eyes moving hungrily over Silver’s cock.

Silver gazes back as Flint kisses his thighs. He lets all the questions fall away, the space of the war retreats into the background of his mind. There is only Silver, naked under the coming twilight and the waves lapping softly at the beach behind them, the sea taste of Silver's skin under his mouth. Flint kisses his way up Silver’s thighs and across his hip, sucking a mark into his flesh there, leaving it in quiet satisfaction before he moves on, tracing his tongue over Silver’s navel.

Silver sucks in a breath. “You’re certainly taking your time.”

Flint’s grin is hidden as he kisses Silver’s stomach, ignoring the blatant rising interest from Silver’s cock.

“We’ve waited so long already, what’s a little more time?” He counters.

Silver laughs. “I think the answer stands apparent before you.” He says, nudging his hips meaningfully at him.

Flint kisses right between his nipples and looks up directly into Silver’s face.

“Your turn to ask me.” He says, in all seriousness.

Silver may not be able to tell him his past, may not chose to. He may not need Flint to know him as Flint needs to be known. But Flint needs _this_ from him. He needs to know if Silver wants this as much as he does, with his words offered up from that beloved tongue.

Flint thinks he does, believes it with every fiber of his very being. What little soul he has left these days he would wager on Silver wanting him.

But what if he’s wrong?

“Touch me.” Silver leans close, wrapping his leg around Flint’s hips, pushing himself up so they’re practically chest to chest. “I want you to touch me. I want your hands on me, so badly.” His voice catches and he kisses greedily at Flint’s mouth, his cock is pressing between them and Flint lets his hand skim over it before coming to rest on Silver’s hip.

He wants Silver in all ways, wants to take him here and fuck him, making him shatter here under the open sky. He can’t hold back any longer. The battle is out there waiting them, so tonight he’ll take this.

He kisses at Silver’s throat, licking at the sweat gathering there, his hand sliding down to stroke his hip.

They lay back on the blanket, the very last of the sun fading over the horizon over the waves, casting everything in fading gray light, dappling Silver’s body in golden shadows. Flint could spend all day and all night kissing him like this, one slow kiss at a time, but as he leans in to kiss at Silver’s ear, he feels the heated press of his cock against his thigh again.

Silver bites back a murmur. “What can I say? It's eager."

Flint chuckles quietly and grazes his ear with his teeth. “It’s a good thing we’re miles away from the camp.”

“Why’s that?” Silver’s breath hitches as Flint presses against him meaningfully.

“Because I have the feeling you tend towards loudness.” Flint observes and sinks down between his thighs.

Silver tilts back on the blanket as Flint takes him in his mouth, his thighs wrapping neatly over Flint's shoulders and Flint clasps his succulent ass with both hands.

He sucks Silver down to the base of his cock, nearly choking himself on his length and savoring it to the hilt, even if he has to pull off again after a moment to adjust. Then he does it again, letting Silver gasp, hips arching up from the blanket, bucking into Flint’s mouth.

Flint brushes his nose over the soft curls at Silver’s groin, squeezing his cheeks, feeling Silver shudder around him.

He pulls off to wrap his tongue around the head of Silver’s cock, teasing at his slit, tasting him with the tip of his tongue.

Silver gasps, panting, clutching at Flint’s shoulders. “Fuck, I wish you had proper hair.”

Flint laughs, practically choking himself again as Silver’s fingers brush over his scalp with a sigh of regret.

Silver groans at the laughter vibrating around his cock. His finger dig tighter into Flint’s shoulders, a clear warning, but Flint ignores it and keeps him in his mouth, until Silver spills deeply down his throat in a rush of heat.

Flint closes his eyes, lost in it, lost in Silver. He swallows it all and draws off, finally letting Silver slip from between his lips.

Silver just lies there panting, gazing up at the twilight sky overhead. His eyes are bright and Flint wants to kiss him again.

“Ask.” Silver pants.

Flint answers him with his lips, bringing his mouth down to lick along the seam of Silver’s lips, sliding his tongue into Silver’s mouth.

Silver’s reaches up, his arm curving around Flint’s hip. “That was worth waiting for.” He whispers.

“Was it?” Flint murmurs, stroking his thumb along Silver’s temple. He’s not sure. They could have had this sooner if only… if only.

“Yes.” Silver says. He presses his lips to Flint’s. “And now I want to go back to the hut.”

“Mhm.” Flint says. He's quite content where they are with Silver naked beside him and the night surrounding them both.

“Unless you have some objection.” Silver murmurs.

“Depends on what your intentions are once we get there.” Flint brushes his knuckles over Silver's cheekbone, watching his eyelids fall closed for a moment before Silver opens them again.

“I intend for you to fuck me.” Silver says in quiet seriousness. He presses against Flint, looking at him. “If you’re interested in that.”

 _Interested_. Flint can’t speak for the laughter welling up in his gut. “Interested. Yes.” He managed, trying not to thrust against Silver’s body simply from those words. “I’m interested in that.”

Silver grins. “Give me my clothes then.”

He gets dressed in good time, refastening his harness once more, and they make their way back along the beach up to the bluff. Flint carries the blanket, aware of Silver’s gaze following him all the way up the path. He can't stop thinking of Silver's naked body on the blanket beneath him. 

They get stopped twice on their way to the hut, caught in trivial conversations. Flint tries to hold back from growling at the men while Silver somehow manages to be polite and congenial and give the impression that there's no hurry in the world.

Silver grins at Flint as they finally reach the hut.

“Don’t start.” Flint shakes his head.

He lets Silver enter first and then closes the door behind them, shutting out the world as he slides the bolt home with purpose. He lights the lantern next while Silver sits on the bed and removes his leg again.

Silver reaches for his shirt. Flint mirrors his gesture, pulling at his own. They remove their clothing in a perfect rhythm until Flint stands naked before the bed and Silver lies back, gazing at him, desire written all over his face.

“There’s oil.” Silver says a trifle breathlessly.

Flint takes up the oil from the shelf and comes over to the bed. “My fingers or yours?”

Silver licks his lips at the question. “Yours.” He manages.

 Flint settles back between his thighs, nudging them further apart.

“Ask.” Silver says again, his eyelashes dark against his face as his eyes blur and focus, as Flint presses his slicked fingers against his entrance.

“Do you regret stealing the page?”

Silver blinks at that and then his lips part in faint shock as Flint eases his two fingers into him, half curling them.

“No.”

Flint raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“No.” Silver says steadily, longing in his lips, in his eyes. “I never would have…” He cuts himself off as Flint presses deeper, down to his knuckles, crooking them.

Silver cries out softly, almost pained, as Flint curls his fingers tighter, watching his face, the face of this man who he knows so well and yet is half a stranger still.

He pulls his fingers free and reaches for the oil again. He can’t wait any longer, the anticipation growing between them until he nearly comes just looking at Silver spread out beneath him.

Silver places an arm behind his head, watching him. “I want you inside me.”

He says this so matter-of-factly, Flint merely nods in response, and then he pauses, his eyes flickering to Silver’s.

“That was the general idea.”

“I know.” Silver says. “I just want to make sure you know.”

“Thank you.” Flint murmurs, amused at Silver’s nonchalant expression. “It’s appreciated.”

He spreads oil on his cock, aware of Silver’s eyes on him as he does.

Flint moves to position himself, nudging between Silver’s thighs at his oiled entrance.

He pauses there, gazing at Silver. _Ask me_ , his eyes whisper in the lantern light. _Ask me_.

“Fuck me?” Silver asks and Flint answers him with his body, his whole body rocking forward with the motion. He thrusts into Silver and Silver gasps, rocking back against him. He grips the mattress above his head, and his eyes gleam with answering heat.

“More.”

Flint had waited for that. His body moves in response and Silver curls around him, moving together in time. He loses track of where their bodies are separate and together. He’s aware of small things. The taste of Silver’s sweat. The heat of his mouth. The softness of his lips. The svelte feel of his curls wrapped around Flint’s fingers.

He bites at Silver’s chest, his hips pumping against Silver’s, fucking into Silver with a ferocity he thought he’d lost, and Silver gasps, clenching tightly around him and coming again with him, gripping Flint’s hips so tight, Flint will feel the ghost of his fingerprints for days to come.

At last Flint rolls off him with a soft sigh and lies still on his back. The hut is bathed in shadows from the lantern. He’s aware again of Silver lying beside him, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the golden sheen on his skin and the spent curve of his cock.

Silver breathes a sigh and then he rolls closer, curling his stump over Flint’s thigh.

“Ask.” He murmurs drowsily, like it’s an afterthought, like he’s nearly asleep.

“Do you love me?” Flint whispers into his hair, his hand curving round Silver’s bare back.

“What do you think?” Silver’s laughter kisses his mouth.

Flint smiles back, fingers curling into his hair, making Silver gasp a little.

“Deeply, without reservation, and yet you still manage to hold back a part of yourself.” He says softly. His fingers wind a little tighter in Silver's hair.

Silver groans and whispers. “Yes. That is how I love you. And yes, I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Flint kisses him, kisses his hair.

It doesn’t.

Flint tells himself this as they lie there together, bodies entwined. Whatever came before, this is Silver now, here in his arms by choice and by his own desire. 


End file.
